User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Fire God bows down to Genius
And so, it begins. Shockwaves spread quickly all over the island, making the weakest of the fighters on it shiver. The sound of metal clashing can be heard all over the place, so many times per second that it almost sounds like a uniform sound. Nitoryu Ougi: Suiryu Arashi! ''' '''Owari no Hiken: War Blade Doom! Magnus appears next to Owari, and around him, immense Telekinetical force spirals and dances. Magnus moves his arms with superior speed, unleashing a barrage of attacks, all backed up by the Telekinesis around him. The attacks are all connected, they either follow another attack or a parry, and seem to never stop moving... Owari's blades get covered with lava, and he attacks as quickly. He blocks every strike, and he tries to counterattack. Every swing of his sword packs quite a punch, being strong enough to parry a few of Magnus' strikes. At a point, just when he finds a good chance, Magnus unleashes the true potential of the technique. He swings both arms with power and speed, releasing all of the telekinetical force that was piling up around him, and along with two flying slashes, the shape of a telekinetical dragon with sharp fangs, imbued with haki appears, charging right at Owari. Owari also decides to finish his own move, as the lava around his swords flows and spreads. It then quickly hardens with haki, and takes the shape of a War Glaive - Like blade made of lava. Owari jumps high in the air and brings down the two swords with power. He manages to destroy the dragon, and it disperses into a huge exposion of built-up force that was suddenly released. Even Owari himeslf is blown away, but doesn't really lose focus. He feels Magnus coming with his Kenbushoku, and is quick enough to block a thunder-coated sword strike by him as soon as he appears. Owari: Don't you love it, Jason? To be able to fight the Genius himself, doesn't it make your whole being fired up? Magnus: Spare me the rhetorical questions, Owari. You know that the stakes are too high to enjoy a fight with myself. Owari: Yet it is preciselly because the stakes are so high that I find this blood-pumping! Magnus: Oh, you're gonna need all the blood you can get, believe me. I'm gonna force that fake body of mine into such limits you'll wish you just stayed quite. Owari: Arrogant words from a man with such a foolish creed. Owari dashes mid-sentece, and tries to kick Magnus in the balls. Magnus intrecepts the kick with his own leg, and instantly, dust is raised all around them from the power of the two kicks clashing. Magnus twists his whole body with blidning speed, and kicks Owari's head with his heel, performing the Spinning Hook kick, famous as the Bandae Chagi. Owari blocks it with his two arms, yet a few clouds are split behind him, and he moans from the pain. Owari: Do you think I wouldn't have a way to deal with the Bandae? Owari uses his telekinesis to crush Magnus' leg, creating telkinetical spikes that pierce his muscles and bones. Magnus: I knew exacly what you were planning to do. Owari sees another kick aimed at him, covered in Indigo aura. The Future Colour of Illusions. Magnus' pivot leg getting pierced was an illusion, and he used that to perform the follow up Spinning Kick, the Ula Chagi. This time, the kick connects with Owari's face, but he doesn't buldge. The Orange Future Colour, that of Haki is covering him, and he manages to block most of the damage with his Busoshoku. Owari no Hiken: Ten Thousand Fists. Owari, who had sheathed his swords, unleashes a barrage of simple punches as his aura turns to Red, signaling strenght. Magnus is forced on the defensinve, taking several steps back, unable to handle the damage. Sotensho! Magnus finally finds that chance, and with a quick move of his arms, moves Owari's arms aside, and with fluid movement, brings his arms at his waist, instalty unleashing a double palm strike at Owari's diaphragm with immense power and technique mastery. Owari coughs up some blood, and Magnus finally manages to catch a breath, feeling his lungs burn up. Owari: So, do we have a deal? Magnus: I see no point in either one of us wanting the other to die that way, yes. Fine, let's take it up a notch, I'm itching to bring you down with all I've got. Owari: See, there's that flame I was talking about, love! Time for us to gear up then. I'll have you know that after this I'll become indestructable. Magnus: I'm disturbed by the fact that I do feel it after all. It IS a blast, fighting my mirror. Yet you sealed your fate when you chose to do things in a grand scale and toss the world into mayhem. Owari: Then I'll just escape that fate! Now quick, before that hype leaves us! Both: Right as one dies, the victor turns it off, and so only he remains, as the only part of the Soul that doens't get lost in the bet of this fight. SOUL BURST A few lines cannot discribe what happens to the part of the planet that is affected by the awakening of a double Soul Burst that resonates so well. In the midst of all the powerfull winds, earthquakes, lightning and all other natural phenomena, two men appears. They are coated with their souls, ready to fight at a level few in history have, all to settle a simple score: Which soul will remain. They both dash, and enter the same clash they were in at the begining of this chapter. This time around, the shockwaves leave the mountain they are standing on ravaged, and a few men die simply from the shock of the impact. Owari suddenly unleashes so many flames that it wound seem like he exploded. They all start spiraling around him, and some form malicious looking flame spikes, all pointed at Magnus. They are launched with speed that breaks the sound barrier, yet they suddenly turn to nothing as they enter Magnus' range. Having cut the telekinetical flame projectiles to pieces with his swords, Magnus then summons a few spheres of telekinesis, which attack Owari from all angles with random patterns. Owari slashes, kicks, even headbuts the spheres, breaking the immensly destructive projectiles mercilessly. Owari: Now that we went Burst I have to say, you really took it to the next level. When did you do it, when I went Burst to destroy the goverment building? Magnus: *the clash swords a few hundred times* Atazard appearing as I was trying to sort thigns out was a blessing, both mentally and physically. Not only did I get to fight someone as strong as him, it was my shadow... A man who knew every fight tactic I had when I was eighteen so well he could break them all. Owari feels some scratches open up all over his body from Telekinesis attacks, while Magnus already has some burn marks on several parts of his flesh. Magnus: What I didn't expect, however, is the fact that to face his godly control of Wind, I had to take my Telekinesis up to another plane of existance. My control over it is simply unreal now. Trajectory, weight, sharpness, I can create and manipulate anything with just that part of my powers. Owari: Yet it's not enough to defeat my burning rage! The flames that envelop Owari suddenly burn even hotter, and the soil beneath them starts melting. Owari: Training with Cello, Venator, Lavi, and of course, Connor, made me quite stronger too. My flames represent my burning passion to kill you, and my strenght is beyond your grasp. Magnus: Enough words. Time for revenge. With a simple thought, Magnus generates something Owari didn't even see coming... Mugen Force: Taiyo". Behind Magnus, who stood still, was a sphere with a radius of about 2 meters. In its core, the brightest of Light. All around it, Flames and electricity dancing like crazy. At the surface, spinning it, telekinetical force that can crush and cut anything at the same time. Owari laughs hysterically. Owari: Want a hug know, Jason? I know it must pain you to use this! But we are no fools. This is bait. Magnus: It is bait alright. I wanna start things from where they were left. Owari': I didn't leave things. I endedI ''them, as my Kaguzuchi defeated your Taiyo. '''Magnus': Then End me again, Owari. Owari's eye flinches. Some of the recurring madness is slowly building up inside him, and with a shout, he lets it all out. He points his two blades at his right and left, respectively, and around them, in an instant, two huge towers of flame, electricity, and darkness, all spun by telekinesis, appear. Owari No Hiken: Kaguzuchi. They waste no time. Owari dashes, while Magnus launches the sphere at him. They both use the best of their powers to make sure that there is not a single illusion around them. As before, the sphere crashes on the two collumns of elements, and due to the structure of the powers, it starts getting assimilated. At the moment of contact, both know that things start to get real. Magnus has a plan, and Owari knows that. The question is, who will manage to outplay the other first? Magnus uses his Ithidokita:Hermes to reach his top speed. With it, he appears right in the middle of the clash, just a few inches away from his own Taiyo that was getting sucked up. Something's totally off though: Magnus is only wielding one sword, holding it with both hands. The other one is sheathed, resting for now. Magnus charges in the space where the sphere was just as all of the elements blend in to create two even larger towers. Owari doesn't bludge, and continues to swing the two devastating attacks at Magnus... Magnus grins. Just as the Twin Kaguzichi would reach him, the spiraling flame cyclone changes trajectory. The flames, the electricity, even the telekinetical powers, everything shifts just a bit, and engulfs the whole area, save for him. As he watched everything flash by him, a few centimeters away from anihilating him, he closes his eyes. Owari is left shocked as his sword swing finishes, but the Kaguzuchi fails to kill. His anger blocks him from thinking as he rushes in... To his defeat. Magnus opens his eyes again, and he has appeared behind Owari... He swung his blade in an Iai fashion, and is now sheathing it, as he calms down... Behind him, Owari stands still... He starts frowning, and his eyes get bloodshot, as his pupils dialate. We see the whole picture now: Magnus used such an ingenius Telekinetical System. He used the telekinesis that was taken in by the kaguzuchi to control it from the inside. He bet on the fact that he would best Owari's control, and so he did. He then took a huge leap, and did the one thing that never crossed Owari's mind... Using an Ittoryu attack. As he finally sheathes his swords, a metallic sound echoes throught the battlefield, and at that moment, we only see it in black and white, just the shadow of Owari, and a huge pump of blood, spreading several meters from his chest up, instantly. Ittoryu: Shiranui Kata... Ama no Ohabari. (One sword style: Hidden Flame Form, Heavenly Tail Feathers) Owari falls on his knees, concious yet utterly defeated. His chest is completly burned up, and a huge wound runs deep on his torso. Magnus turns around, and appears infront of him... Exacly like what happened last time they fought, but with reverse colours. Magnus:When Kaguzuchi was born, he burned his mother to death, signaling the begining of the end of creation. His father, Izanagi, chopped him up with his sword, the Ama no Ohabari, yet Kaguzuchi did not die. Magnus kicks Owari in the head, sending him flying. Magnus: Stand up, Magnus no Owari. This fight's end is not here yet. Category:Blog posts